Velho Amigo
by Fernando M
Summary: Um final para nosso amigo Summerlee...


Velho Amigo  
  
1º PARTE  
  
Mais um dia na casa da Arvore...  
  
Bom dia Roxton? Bom dia Challenger tem algo importante para fazer hoje?  
  
Alem de achar a saída desse platô? Nada mais...Diz Challenger sorrindo  
  
Marguerite chega até a sala e diz que está pressentindo que algo muito importante irá acontecer no dia de hoje, e é bom todos tomarem muito cuidado.  
  
Challenger desce até seu laboratório e encontra Finn por lá, ele pergunta:  
  
O que está fazendo aqui Finn? Ela diz que precisava de um pouco de algumas ervas medicinais, porque ela tinha acordado com muita dor de cabeça. Challenger dar-lhe alguma coisa e pergunta se ela não irá com ele e os outros pra uma exploração do outro lado do platô.  
  
Finn responde...Challenger pelo pouco tempo que estou morando aqui eu sei que é muito perigoso ir para o outro lado do platô o que pretende fazer por lá? Ora Finn se não encontramos a saída desse platô até agora, deve ser porque ela está do outro lado certo?  
  
E Verônica o que disse? Ela não irá, ficará na casa da arvore aguardando por Malone, depois que ele foi embora é a única coisa que ela tem feito é aguardar por ele.  
  
Pois então eu ficarei com ela, Roxton e Marguerite irão com você, pode ter certeza que vai estar em boa companhia, disse ela sorrindo...  
  
Quando estavam os três prontos para partirem Challenger diz a Verônica que se eles não voltarem em 5 dias é pra elas irem atrás deles, Verônica diz sorrindo se em 5 dias não voltarem não dará nem tempo de achar seus ossos...  
  
Marguerite diz, ah Challenger é muito reconfortante saber que estamos indo para ser devorados por canibais ou então algum T-Rex faminto... Roxton diz, ora Marguerite fique tranqüila porque os canibais não apreciam um aperitivo venenoso como você, ela replica, e muito menos você Roxton carne de segunda, ela diz ironicamente, e logo fala a Challenger parece que só sobra você então caro amigo.  
  
Vamos Logo diz Challenger meio nervoso, já perdemos muito tempo... Caminharam por três dias fazendo acampamentos e acendendo fogueiras durante a noite...Mas numa tarde algumas lembranças surgem no ar.  
  
Esperem um pouco disse Roxton vocês se lembram desse lugar aqui?  
  
Challenger disse: Sim claro aqui foi exatamente onde tivemos aquela guerrilha com Tribune...Marguerite diz e onde Summerlee morreu, Challenger diz apavoradamente:  
  
Claro que não Marguerite como pode dizer isso, nunca achamos nada que provasse que ele está morto, talvez já esteja em Londres há muito tempo esqueceu que o tribune disse que aquelas quedas eram uma saída do platô? Vamos ser lógicos Challenger faz dois anos que isso aconteceu se Summerlee tivesse chegado a Londres já não foi tempo suficiente pra ele voltar com ajuda, ou então mandar alguém nos resgatar?  
  
Roxton diz, nisso ela está certa Challenger, temos que encarar os fatos...Mas existe também a possibilidade de ele está vivo, vocês se lembram quando todos nós sonhamos com ele e tivemos visões de suas lembranças? Sim disso eu me lembro Roxton, mas foi apenas por causa daquela tempestade esqueceu que o platô é um lugar cheio de mistérios e fantasias, tudo acontece...Enquanto conversavam iam cada vez mais à frente e de repente se deparam com dois raptors Challenger e Roxton começam a atirar para os lados e acabam acertando um deles o outro foge.  
  
Enquanto isso na casa da arvore...  
  
Sabe Verônica eu acho que o Malone nunca mais irá voltar, você não pensa que algo pode ter acontecido com ele? Não sei Finn tive esperança de encontrar meus pais durante 11 anos porque acha que irei desistir de achar o Malone? Não sei, você ama ele? Tenho um carinho muito especial por ele como um irmão talvez não tenhu certeza de nada... Bom você quem sabe...Mas e os outros? Já faz três dias que eles partiram não devemos ir atrás deles? Sim é uma boa idéia, embora o Challenger tivesse dito cinco dias o outro lado do platô é muito perigoso vamos atrás deles sim...  
  
A noite caiu e nossos aventureiros mais uma vez estavam reunidos em volta da fogueira e discutindo seu trajeto para o dia seguinte.  
  
Veja roxton diz Challenger podemos pegar essa trilha e seguir a oeste por mais dois dias e vemos o que achamos por lá? Challenger não acha melhor seguir essa trilha aqui e descer a Sul porque assim ficamos mais perto da volta, lembra que dissemos cinco dias a Verônica e Finn? Está certo iremos a Sul então. Você fica com a primeira guarda?Pergunta Challeger. Pode descansar Challenger eu fico, parece que a  
  
Marguerite está muito cansada? Dormiu sem ao menos reclamar de nada. Sim Roxton todos nós estamos...Boa noite...Boa noite Challenger. Passa-se algum tempo e sem o John esperar algo se aproxima por de traz e acerta-lhe um golpe em sua cabeça.  
  
No dia seguinte Roxton acorda muito assustado e se depara que ele está numa cela, e começa a gritar CHALLENGER, MARGUERITE onde estão vocês? Mas nada responde...  
  
Challenger levanta da barraca e procura por Roxton e decide acordar Marguerite, ela diz que não viu ele, Challenger começa a procurar por pistas e encontra sinal de sangue, rastros e pegadas...  
  
Marguerite diz...Era só o que faltava agora teremos que ir atrás para salva o herói do platô... Que patético diz ela resmungando...  
  
Challenger diz: Vamos Marguerite eles foram a Sul como o Roxton planejava ir, temos que salva-lo, mas Challenger há essas horas ele já foi devorado e estão todos tendo uma bela indigestão pra que arriscar nossos pescoços por lá...  
  
Verônica e Finn caminham sem parar e chegam no primeiro lugar onde Challenger e os outros acamparam. Verônica diz parece que eles estavam com presa, veja quanta coisa eles deixaram espalhadas...Vamos Finn temos muito caminho ainda...  
  
Roxton e abordado por um dos guardas e ele pergunta. Onde estou? Quem são vocês?  
  
O guarda sorridente diz não se preocupe não somos canibais só queremos você para um sacrifício humano ao nosso mestre Opaco o Deus da cura, inclusive ele gosta de olhar as pessoas antes de serem sacrificadas, para ter certeza de que elas servem para o propósito... Ele diz assustado muito tranqüilizador olhar nos olhos de quem vai matar.  
  
Deus da cura? De onde saiu esse louco?  
  
Está nas nossas escrituras há muito tempo nosso profeta Diesper profetizou que o nosso salvador sairia das águas e chegaria para nos libertar e nos dá a cura para as doenças, e ele tem feito isso, então você será sacrificado para ele ter uma vida longa e continuar a nos abençoar com seus milagres...Venha guardas me ajudem a amarrar ele o mestre Opaco quer vê-lo imediatamente.  
  
Na entrada do Templo onde estava Opaco "Deus da Cura", Roxton é jogado no chão e os guardas saem, um homen está de costas e diz muito bem seu escravo serás sacrificado para nosso Deus...Fique de pé nosso mestre Opaco está chegando...  
  
O mestre Opaco entra e olha bem nos fundos dos olhos de Roxton, Roxton faz o mesmo, mas Roxton leva um susto e esbraveja...SUMMERLEE é você meu velho? Eu não acredito nisso você está vivo? E muito bem vivo pelo que parece, que felicidade meu caro. Challenger vai ficar muito feliz com isso, venha me liberte e vamos embora daqui.  
  
Opaco (Summerlee) diz: Não conheço você escravo e muito menos esse tal de Summerlee, guardas, ele será sacrificado ao por do sol de amanha podem leva- lo a jaula.  
  
Roxton começa a gritar o que é isso Summerlee ficou louco de vez sou eu Lord John Roxton seu amigo, pare com isso me solte, Roxton diz aos guardas eu conheço ele não é Deus coisa nenhuma é um cientista por isso ele cura vocês, me soltem...E os guardas o levam arrastado para a cela.  
  
Opaco (Summerlee) olha para seu ministro e diz:  
  
Logo chegarão os amigos dele para o resgatar, quero todos mortos.  
  
Continua... 


End file.
